109579-wildstar-the-musical-playable-instruments-in-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- SAB is super awesome funtime content and you should be shunned for disliking it! There was even a protest in-game today in Rata Sum because the lack of it's return for quite a while now. It's a big deal content that many, many, MANY player wholeheartedly enjoy. Just because you don't like something, does not mean that you're the majority. It's very much possible -and likely- that you're in the minority and the rest of the player base is overjoyed about content such as that. It's because that kind of content is time-filler (for when in queue, for when waiting for a raid, for a Saturday night drinking binge with friends in-game and on Vent, or just whenever), it's also the reason why Fireworks, Piccalo's (sp?), and the like were well sought after in early WoW because they were enjoyed by the playerbase so much. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's immersion breaking garbage that takes away from dev resources for real content. Oh ,but the guy did it in his spare time...yeah, sure he did - because all that it takes to implement something like that into a live game is just designing it...no art assets for the weapon skins, no QA testing to make sure that it doesn't break the game, etc - nope, all in one guys spare time. You want to go play super mario bros? Go play it on a PC emulator (at the very least) - don't put it in my modern day MMO-RPG. Same goes for musical instruments - go play Garage Band or Guitar Hero. | |} ---- Someone's bitter. Someone also doesn't understand that all content is real content, and anything that fleshes out the experience in a fantasy world and makes it more robust is worth considering. There was a time they made MMOs that had ways to advance that had nothing to do with combat (shocker I know) and they did pretty well. Not everything has to be focused on weapons and killing. Actually I've been asking for them not as a class just as a Hobby. That way people who like it can do it, people who don't can ignore it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm pretty rustled by this post. My jimmies are in shambles. You're entitled to your opinion, but it's a bad one. Super Adventure Box was great and your hate for it upsets me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- there was plans to add fishing and I still think its on the table I could see it now fishing festival/tourment with live music A guy can dream | |} ---- I think LOTRO's system was mechanically superior to SWG's. However, I liked both and because of the way SWG was you could do things with music that you could not pull off in LOTRO. In SWG I had an entertainer character (I think that is what they were called) and I would sing in cantinas. In the glory days of SWG, I could actually make a "living" doing so. Guilds would invite/hire me to play in their halls. I'd macro out song lyrics (mostly blues songs) as I performed and it was kind of a kick. However, SWG's system allowed for that... in Wildstar it would only be a fun distraction. | |} ---- ---- And mini pets... that's one of the 'casual' areas alongside mounts, where WoW totally thrashes this game - no mini pets and/or a lack of mounts to collect just makes me sad. would love to see more of this sort of content - fishing/music, mini pets and more (not stupidly priced) mounts. I consider the flair system a failure as most are just way to hard to get, and we have such a limited choice in base mounts to even use them on (at least give us the other factions base ground mounts). | |} ---- ---- ----